El Auto Rosa
by Legend355
Summary: Un dia cualquiera en la que Mai, Yuri y King, deciden conversar un rato sobre sus cosas, plantearse objetivos y beber un poco, una amistad sincera demostrada a lo largo de los años (Regalo para Brochan)


_**El auto rosa**_

\- ¡Si, lo tengo!

Ahí estaba, saliendo de la jefatura de policía tras un examen no muy complicado, pero Yuri Sakazaki, la hermosa y humilde heredera del dojo Kyokugenryu, salia con un carnet, su licencia de conducir en sus manos, le había tomado algunas mañanas dentro de su pesado calendario el ver como lo obtenia, en especial porque todavía seguía entrenando junto a su terco hermano Ryo, y su estricto padre Takuma, pero aquello no era todo.

-Y ahora por lo importante, el auto.

Las imágenes pasaban por su mente, le había pedido a su padre la oportunidad de conseguir uno, aunque fuese uno barato, pero por supuesto, para alguien que se ganaba la vida con las artes marciales, sonaba a banalidad de la vida que no importaba demasiado, y sin embargo quien si estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarle seria el primer gran campeón de los King of Fighter

-_Guarde algo de dinero con cada lucha que ganaba, si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso._

Ryo será algo cabeza hueca, pero tenia un gran corazón, Takuma por otra parte, solo le dio la oportunidad de que consiga el dinero por su cuenta, debido a aquello tuvo que conseguir un trabajo en la noche, lo cual significaría no tener tiempo libre para nada ¿Qué podría hacer con aquello? Hablo con sus conocidos, y fue Mai quien le facilito un contacto, un bar, pagaban bien, había buen ambiente, pero el horario era sumamente pesado

Poco importaba ahora, con licencia en mano y dirigiéndose a una comercializadora, y ya con 5000 dolares ahorrados, al menos podría hacerse con su primer auto, sabia donde ir, en South Town no habían lugares donde pudiese encontrar algo lujoso pero era lo de menos, mejor aun cuando al llegar a un puesto algo desaliñado, se encontraría con el dependiente, sentado en una silla de plástico

-Buenas, quisiera comprar un auto.

-Tenemos desde 4500 dolares, elige el que gustes.

Lo único que lamentaba era que, por ese precio, todos los autos serian usados, y por supuesto, de modelos algo toscos, seria difícil de buscar hasta que

-Ey, ese de ahí esta lindo.

Un Chevrolet Spark rosa, pequeño pero servia para su propósito que solamente era transportarse, lo reviso desde la ventana, parecía estar en buen estado incluso con el cuero de los asientos un poco desgastado

-¿Cuánto por el auto rosa?

-A 4700- dijo el dependiente sin mirar

Perfecto, y encima le sobraba el dinero, motivo para hacerla sonreír -Me lo llevo.

Y tan solo minutos después su auto salía de la vieja distribuidora, con Yuri conduciéndolo por las calles, aún seguía siendo un poco torpe al volante por lo que debía conducir con cuidado, pero ya estaba en marcha

-Hoy tengo libre, papa y mi hermano me dejaron descansar para el examen y en el trabajo me dejaron estos días, además tengo 300 dólares extra- se detuvo en el primer semáforo en rojo que encontró -Ahora ¿Qué hago?

Para alguien conocida como la honrada dama y símbolo del dojo de los Sakazaki, sonaria a que podría hacer algo pequeño para celebrar el día, no obstante, aquello no se reflejaba en su mirada

-Ya se, hora de emborracharme con las chicas.

…

Habian pasado muchas cosas en la vida de Mai Shiranui desde hace varios meses, poco le importaba ahora pues tras arreglar su apartamento se sentía satisfecha por el dia de hoy

-Perfecto- quizo salir un momento para tomar aire pero luego observo su teléfono, le había llegado un mensaje -Oh, es de Andy.

Le había tomado una foto a una construcción, aquello mas bien la hizo sonreir, algo significaría para ella pese a que el edificio no estuviese completo, pero parecía algún proyecto

-No falta mucho, ufff, si que costo el tenerlo listo…- luego recibía una llamada, la reconoció de inmediato -Ey Yuri ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mai ¿Estaras ocupada esta noche?

-Bueno, quería salir a entrenar un rato pero ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Vamos a celebrar un rato en el bar de King, obtuve mi licencia y mi auto.

Motivo de felicidad, asi sea algo pequeño, Mai sonreía por su amiga -Por supuesto, deja aparto algunas cosas y con todo gusto ire contigo.

-Perfecto, te recogeré en tu apartamento a las 8:30 ¿Esta bien?

-Seguro Yuri, gracias- suspiro, mientras se apoyaba en el alfeizar que tenia al frente de la puerta de su apartamento -Vaya, el tiempo ha pasado rápido, cada vez nos estamos haciendo mas viejas.

Vio su teléfono una vez mas, entre sus conversaciones tenia una imagen, Terry le había pasado una información importante

-"Parece ser que finalmente se organizara un nuevo King of Fighters, Adelheid y Rose Bernstein encontraron un nuevo socio llamado Desmond Cornelius y entre los 3 organizaran un torneo gigantesco, parece que buscan que al menos 32 equipos participen ¿Qué te parece?"

Era el mensaje de Terry adjunto a la imagen que mostraba a los 2 vastagos del malvado Rugal Bernstein junto con un enorme texto, ver aquello la hizo sentir un poco acongojada

-A pesar de lo bien que nos ha estado yendo en la vida recientemente, siempre he tenido esa enorme espina atorada de nunca haber destacado en este torneo, si es que hice equipo con King, o con Yuri junto a alguien más, pero siempre nos termina yendo horrible… esto no puede quedarse asi por siempre.

…..

Ilusion, para dejar en claro las cosas, no es donde Yuri trabajaba, no, le daría pena pedirle trabajo a una amiga, pese a lo bien intencionada que fuese, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

No obstante, el bar que administraba cierta hermosa y elegante rubia de cabello corto era sumamente reconocido por ser frecuentemente visitado por varios de los mejores peleadores del mundo que vivian en South Town, no obstante ese no seria uno de esos días, y es que la dueña había cerrado el local

"Cerrado por conteo de inventario" mencionaba el cartel de frente pegado en la puerta que se hallaba cerrada

Y es que dentro, la conocida por todos como King, estaba llevando las cuentas, lo debia hacer al menos una vez al mes, con pluma en mano, papel en la barra y calculadora en lado, debia contar que tan bien le había ido en el mes para saber como llevaría a cabo los pagos

-Bien, en inventario quedan todavía unas 20 cervezas de importación, a 5 dolares cada una, luego tengo las 2 botellas de whisky y las 2 de Jack Daniels… con las ventas de este mes se gano bastantito pero aun debo descontar los 2 salarios y luego los cuidados de Jan- chasqueo la lengua -Jan, aun debo considerar la propuesta que me hizo Terry respecto a el.

En un momento escucho la puerta siendo tocada, lo ignoro por unos momentos pero seguía insistiendo, King tuvo que contestar

-Lo siento, pero hoy no hay atención, vuelvan dentro de dos días.

-Ey Cécile, somos nosotras.

Bufo, no le gustaba que le llamasen por su nombre, la hacia sentir un poco débil, pero esa voz la reconocía donde fuese, tuvo que abrir la puerta, y ahí estaban, vistiendo casualmente ambas, Mai y Yuri, la ultima fue quien hablo y saludo, King al ver al frente se sorprendió

\- ¿De quién es el auto? - la joven Sakazaki se señaló a si misma -Oh, al final lo obtuviste, te felicito.

-Si, y King, ya se que hoy es día de inventario, pero mira, tenemos dinero ¿Podemos hacer algo de consumo aquí? - dijo Yuri tratando de convencerla

-No lo se ¿Podrían ustedes con esto de los números?

Mai sonrió con cierta sorna -Por favor ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

\- ¿Qué tal se te da sacar promedios y porcentajes, Mai? -

La kunoichi quedo en blanco, por supuesto que su abuelo le había instruido en cosas básicas, pero nunca algo así, la rubia suspiro, suponía que incluso Yuri lo tendría difícil

-Está bien pasen, que eso demuestre cuanto las aprecio.

Las castañas chocaron palmas, minutos más tarde las 2 estaban en la barra y ya con los primeros vasos de cerveza en mano

\- ¿Y tú jefe no se enoja por beneficiar a la competencia? - Comentaba King, sirviéndose a ella misma una cerveza, Yuri negó ante lo cual la rubia sonreía mientras tomaba asiento -Aun no puedo creer que seas parte de mis rivales de mercado, me hiciste sentir algo mal- aunque no lo dijo en un tono ofendido, sonreía, y eso su amiga lo notaba

-Bueno, tú tienes tus propios problemas, no sería justo ponerte otra carga, además seguro que el dinero que me hubieras tenido que pagar, lo hubieses necesitado para ayudar a Jan.

Cécile se mostraba algo pensativa -Sobre eso, el entrenamiento que tiene con Rock Howard, ha comenzado hace unos días, pero no se si podrá aguantarlo.

Abrieron los ojos sus amigas, la sorpresa era interesante y Mai lo haría notar -Ambos seguro se están llevando muy bien, además el ejercicio siempre es bueno para la salud.

-Eso es lo que me tiene algo preocupada, ¿Qué tal si Jan al final no lo soporta?

Yuri trato de calmarla -Ey tranquila, no creo que Rock sea tan bruto como para atestarlo de ejercicio sabiendo que es alguien vulenrable.

-Si, tienes razón- King comenzó a beber, al igual Mai y Yuri la siguieron -Saben que he estado investigando sobre bebidas, hay gente que le pone limón y sal a la cerveza ¿No sabría algo raro?

Las 3 decidieron probar, King rápidamente saco de debajo de la barra unas tapas de limón y un tarro de sal, pero una vez comenzó a mezclar esta tuvo una acción efervescente que hizo que un poco de la cerveza se derramara, casi empapando a Mai

-Ey, con cuidado- afortunadamente evadió el liquido

Pero aun quedaba bastante cerveza en los vasos, así que brindaron y se dieron gusto, nada mal, al parecer para las 3

-Saben, no esta tan mal, pero creo que no reemplazaría la cerveza al natural con esto- comento Yuri

-Si, esperen en lo que preparo unas margaritas, mientras sigan hablando- comento King en lo que se levantaba

-Tengo una mejor idea ¿Y si pedimos una pizza? De todos modos, sigue siendo buena hora para comer- las 3 asintieron y Mai comenzó a teclear en su teléfono

King opto por bromear -Ey, por lo que veo alguien no esta cuidando demasiado su dinero.

-No es por loca, el edificio ya está al 50%.

Eso hizo sonreír a sus amigas, Yuri comentaba de inmediato -El nuevo dojo Shiranui, por lo que contaste.

-Si, Andy me ayudo bastante con esto, y si todo sale bien tendré el trabajo que siempre he querido, honrare de esa manera a todo mi clan, especial a mi abuelo… es como un sueño hecho realidad- Con un gesto con el dedo pidió no ser interrumpida -Alo ¿Pizzeria Panuchi…?

-Los sueños, es curioso, cuando uno lucha tan insistentemente por estos, a veces suelen verse inalcanzables, pero siempre suelen llegar- dijo la joven castaña

-Lo sabes muy bien Yuri, tu querias tener ese auto a como de lugar- King servia la primera margarita a su amiga -Aquí tienes.

-Gracias, y si, fue una época sumamente estresante, en especial porque mi familia suele ser algo necia sobre cuanto tiempo libre tenia, hoy de hecho fue un milagro que lo tuviera totalmente libre- y se bebio la margarita de un sorbo, algo que King noto -¿Puedo tomar otro?

-Supongo, aunque es curioso, antes no te gustaba el alcohol.

Aquello no le sentaba muy bien a Yuri, suspiro -Es el estrés, antes no era tan asi, pero como en el otro bar a veces sobraban algunas bebidas pues…

-Yuri ¿Y tu papa o Ryo saben?- Nego con la cabeza -Quizas no deberías beber tanto.

-Estoy con ustedes, King por favor, permíteme este dia que estoy un poco mas tranquila después de un año tratando de lidiar con el trabajo, estudio y entrenamiento- le pedia con un puchero algo infantil, a lo cual la rubia solo asintió -Bien, gracias.

Mai interrumpio -Ey ¿De que quieren la pizza?

-De cualquier cosa que no tenga muchos vegetales- pidió Yuri

Mai asintió y continuo con la llamada, entretanto King seguía hablando con su otra amiga -Solo prométeme que desde mañana trataras de controlarlo.

Yuri alzo el pulgar -Promesa de amigas.

Mai finalmente se reintegraba a la conversación mientras King le servia su margarita y también una para si misma

-Hablando de promesas, no se si Terry les envio esta imagen- les mostraria entonces la nueva publicidad con los hermanos Bernstein en ella -Se aproxima el nuevo King of Fighters.

Reino el silencio por unos segundos en los cuales King fue a por mas cerveza, Yuri entonces hablaría

-Quizas mi hermano y Robert quieran participar junto conmigo una vez mas.

-No quiero volver a hacer equipo con Alice- comento Mai -Es una buena chica pero…

-¿Pero?

-No eres tu, tu armaste el equipo y por tu familia te ausentaste varias veces, y escucha yo entiendo que te toque obedecer a tu padre, pero es que cada vez que te vas pues…

-Se siente horrible con el equipo resquebrajado- comento King asentando mas vasos de cerveza -Aunque yo de ti lo entiendo, después de todo pasas tiempo con tu hermano y con Robert.

Yuri sonreía con pena -Lo se, pero esta vez no voy a hacer equipo con ellos, Mai yo recibi también esa publicidad, y apenas la recibi llame a Robert para decirle que haría equipo con ustedes… aunque no se que tan bien lo tome mi papa.

-Seguro que Robert y Ryo lo convencen para que vuelva al torneo- continuo Mai con cierta confianza -De todos modos, en algunas ocasiones fue contra ellos 3 que nos quedamos fuera, siento que es hora del desquite, sin ofender Yuri.

-Esta bien jaja- estrecho el puño -Por las futuras Queens of Fighters.

-Por las Queens of Fighters!- y correspondieron el gesto

Una vez hecho esto, Yuri se levanto -Disculpen, debo ir al baño.

Una vez se alejo, King le preguntaría a Mai -Bueno Mai ¿Crees que podamos ganar el torneo?

Hizo una mueca por unos segundos la kunoichi, luego con los dedos comenzó a contar -Pues si descontamos a los equipos de Iori, Kyo, Athena, Kula, el de Ryo, el de Terry…

Lo cual solo provoco que la rubia se llevara una palma a la cara -Esto es ridículo.

-Ey ¿Acaso crees que no lo he considerado? Tengo un plan maquiavélico, incluye ponerles mucho picante en el desayuno a todos, y asi ganaríamos por default jaja…- lo cual a su amiga no le causo ninguna gracia -Lo siento, trataba de amenizar.

-Mai, no lo vamos a hacer bien, quiero ganar el torneo junto a ustedes, que nos sirva a todas el dinero del premio.

Mai estuvo en silencio, pero luego comentaría -Bueno, no es como si ellos sepan de lo que somos realmente capaces, para todos siempre seremos solo las caras bonitas del torneo y ya.

-Bueno… espera, es cierto, ninguno de ellos sabe que tan fuertes o débiles somos, los podríamos tomar por sorpresa- la rubia comenzaba a analizar sus opciones -Aunque eso demandaría aún mas de nuestra parte para que podamos aprovechar esa pequeña ventaja a nuestro favor.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Yuri quien ya volvía del baño

-Nada, solo pensando estrategias para ganar el próximo torneo- comento King antes de escuchar la puerta -Creo que la pizza llego, algo pronto.

-La pizzería que llame de todos modos está cerca de aquí- a Mai le tomo solo unos segundos ir por la comida, la cual por cierto olía delicioso -¿Quién quiere?

Asi pasarían algunas horas en las cuales las chicas seguían conversando mientras comían el delicioso platillo, tanto asi que la madrugada llego rápidamente, al menos para ellas, y entre comida y bebida, el mareo de las 3 seria evidente, no obstante, quien debia ser mas responsable con aquello debia ser King, la cual ya tenia que cerrar el local

-Chicas… creo que ya viene siendo hora de irnos, incluso yo debo volver a casa.

-Un momento mas King, no seas mala- pedia Mai

-No señorita, mira, incluso Yuri esta empezando a soñar despierta.

Y es que en efecto, con una mueca muy feliz, Yuri ya estaba hablando con los ojos entre abiertos

-Ay Robert no seas impaciente… tranquilo que hoy soy toda tuya…

Escuchar aquello les provoco un poco de vergüenza a sus amigas -Quizas esta siendo un poco… demasiado expresiva con sus cosas- comento Mai

-Mai, que tu lo digas es algo ironico- y suspiro -Yo conduciré, mas tarde le devolveré el auto a Yuri- la kunoichi solo hizo un puchero -¿Ya ves? Eso les pasa por mezclar bebidas.

-Tu también bebiste mucho ¿Cómo es que no estas asi?

-Ya me acostumbre, aunque creeme que si estoy algo mareada- dijo con una sonrisa leve -Agh, solo espero que en la casa de Yuri no se enojen.

Durante el camino de regreso, mientras King manejaba el auto de su amiga, se ponía a pensar en varias cosas, las castañas estaban recostadas, Yuri atrás y Mai con el asiento reclinado adelante, tener que cuidarlas tras una borrachera, no imaginaba que algún dia pasaría pero tras hoy, lo debia ver venir, pero mas que sentirse mal por ello le daba algo de gracia, era la mas madura de las 3, eventualmente algo como esto pasaría.

Tras unos minutos de conducir, King llegaba al dojo y decidio llamar por teléfono, primera llamada en vano, segunda llamada también, la 3ra seria la vencida

-¿Diga?- preguntaron del otro lado

-Ryo, soy yo, King ¿Puedes abrir la puerta por favor?

El rubio salió tras unos momentos, vistiendo únicamente con el pantalón de su uniforme de combate, mas King no se fijaría en aquello, sino en que el karateka se veía un poco molesto

-¿Qué paso?

-Las chicas se pasaron un poco de copas y tuve que traerlas, mañana le devolveré el auto a Yuri porque debo dejar a Mai también en su apartamento y yo debo volver a casa.

Ryo se llevo la mano a la cara al ver a su hermana en ese estado, un poco vergonzoso debia admitir viniendo de parte de ella, ayudo a sacarla del vehiculo en silencio, tratando de no despertarla, no obstante apenas se acercaba a la puerta, King salia del auto y le pediría algo

-No te enojes con ella por favor, debes entenderla, es ya una adulta pero eso no evita que aun asi siga pasandola mal, me lo conto todo, el entrenamiento, la licencia, el trabajo, solo quiso desahogarse un poco.

Lo que contestaria Ryo le sorprendería -Yo lo entiendo, he vivido junto a Yuri desde que ella nacio y por un tiempo incluso eramos solo ella y yo, merece ser feliz, asi me sea difícil aceptar que ya crecio… aun asi, para mi siempre será mi hermanita.

Penso por un segundo que actuaria como un bruto, pero lo que dijo hizo sonreir a la rubia -Vaya, gracias por entenderla Ryo.

-No hay de que, al menos me alegra saber que tiene buenas amigas como tu y Mai- Dicho aquello volvía al interior de su hogar con su hermana en brazos

Momentos mas tarde, Mai recuperaba la conciencia levemente, dándose cuenta que King conducia el auto de Yuri

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A tu apartamento, es hora de que descanses- diría su amiga rápidamente

Mai solo miraba por la ventana -Gracias por traerme, es lindo saber que hay personas que se preocupan por mi.

-Pase lo que pase, estaremos para ayudar- en el preciso momento que termino aquella frase, estaciono el auto, habían llegado al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Mai -¿Puedes llegar sin problemas?

La kunoichi asintió -Si, ya me siento mejor, siento que puedo subir las escaleras- dicho esto y tras bajar del auto, Mai le daría un abrazo a su amiga -Cuando seamos campeonas, haremos un festejo a lo grande, ya veras.

Roto el gesto, King solo atino a sonreir mientras veía a la castaña volver a su hogar, al menos tenia la certeza de que esta vez las 3 darian todo de si para obtener un objetivo que se les hizo esquivo por mucho tiempo.


End file.
